A Nicholas Yewbeam Tale
by PatonYewbeamLover
Summary: When Paton's son, Nicholas, comes back, trouble is stirred up. Nicholas has always been on the good side. That is until another new student, a clothing bewitcher, Carmon DeLeone, gets to him.
1. A Surprise

Okay so this is the start of a new Charlie Bone inspired story!

* * *

Title: **A Nicholas Yewbeam Tale**

Author: Madeline

Date Started: July 2, 2010

Summary: When Paton Yewbeam's son comes back, trouble is stirred up. Nicholas has always been on the good side of things, ready to fight the bad people. But when he refuses to team up with Manfred, Manfred gets another new student, Carmon DeLeone, on his team who gets Nicholas to join them. Now it's up to Charlie and his friends to save his cousin.

Setting: North Birtian

People/Parings: Paton Yewbeam, Nicholas Yewbeam, Charlie Bone, Julia Ingledew, Carmon DeLeone, Grizelda Bone, Lysander Sage, Benjamin Brown, Emma Tolly, Tancred Torrson, Olivia Vertigo, Asa Pike, Manfred Bloor.

Genre: General, Fantasy

Rating: PG-13 Just in case

Warning/Spoilers: This story takes place shortly after/during the eigth book so events that occured in/before the eighth book may take place in this story.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY!

* * *

_When Nicholas Yewbeam was eight years old, only three years after his mother's death, he got a strange power. He was to be enrolled into Bloor's Academy but his father, Paton Yewbeam, had gone to Bloor's as a young child and didn't want his son to go. There were other academys that accepted endowed children but Bloor's was the main one and not to many people knew of others such as where Nicholas was going to go. Nicholas was sent to his grandfather, James Yewbeam's house to live with him until he was done with school._

_But when the Bloor's hear about Nicholas and his useful endowment, they offer him a full scholarship, intending to get him on their team. Nicholas accepted the scholarship, unaware of the Bloor's intentions, and traveled to Number Nine Filbert Street to live with his family and enroll into Bloor's Academy._

_When Manfred tries to get Nicholas on their side and Nicholas refuses to, Manfred turns to another new student to help. Carmon DeLeone, a clothing bewitcher, bewitched some of Nicholas's clothing, with the help of Dorcas Loom and Venetia Yewbeam, turning Nicholas bad._

_Can Charlie and his friends save his cousin? What will Nicholas do when he finds out about his father's new wife? How long will Nicholas last at Bloor's? And why is Manfred buying Asa flowers? Answers to those questions and more in "__**A Nicholas Yewbeam Tale**__"._

_

* * *

_

A very tall teenage male unpacked bags from the back of a pickup truck parked outside of Number Nine Filbert Street. Nicholas Yewbeam had just moved from his grandfather, James Yewbeam's house. He was sent back to live with his father, Paton Yewbeam, again after Bloor's Academy offered him a full scholarship when they found out about his endowment. Nicholas could read anyone's mind.

Nicholas took two bags up to the door and knocked, knowing someone from his large family had to be home.

His good aunt, Maisie Jones, opened the door. She looked confused for a second and then relieved. "Oh! You must be Nicholas." she said, looking up at the tall teen.

Nicholas smiled. "Uh yes, I am." he said. He tried to try to walk inside, but Maisie blocked him.

"You're father doesn't live here anymore." Maisie told him as Nicholas looked at her, confused. What she had said made him even more confused. "He lives in a bookstore off of Cathedral Close." she explained. "Yewbeam's Books." she added.

"Oh. Okay thanks..." Nicholas trailed off.

"Maisie." Maisie finished for him.

"Maisie. Thanks Maisie." Nicholas said, smiling. He turned around and groaned under his breath. He packed his bags back into the back of his truck after he heard Maisie close the door. He got in and started driving towards Cathedral Close. He tried to remember where to go and got lost for a while. It had been nine years after all.

Nicholas pulled up to Yewbeam's Books a while after. He looked at the shop for a while before he got out and started unpacking his stuff. Once again, he took two bags to the door and knocked.

A woman came to the door with her chestnut brown hair in a bun. Julia opened the door and looked up at Nicholas, confused.

"I'm Nicholas. Paton Yewbeam's son...I heard he lives here." Nicholas told her.

"Oh! You're Nicholas!" Julia said. "Come in." she added.

Nicholas walked down the steps and into the shop, looking around. "So are you like a customer or something...?" he asked her.

Julia laughed. "No, I'm Paton's wife."

* * *

So there it is! The first chapter! Tell me what you think! Review!


	2. News

Okay, so I know I just started this story yesterday but I couldn't wait to write a new chapter! I was trying to tell myself to wait until at least tomorrow but I couldn't wait! So here's a new chapter, hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY!

* * *

"Wife?" Nicholas said in surprise, gaping.

"Yes..." Julia said. "Paton didn't tell you?"

"No..." Nicholas said. "Where is my dad?"

"In the living room." Julia said, pointing to the curtained off area.

Nicholas dropped his bags and ran off through the curtains. He saw a man that you could still tell was very tall, sitting behind a large desk. "Uh...hi." he said when his dad didn't look up from what he was doing.

Paton looked up. "Oh, Nicholas!" he said, getting up and walking over to his son. "How are you?" he asked.

"Good." Nicholas replied. "But why didn't you tell me about my new step-mother...?" he added, looking around the small living room. There was paper and books everywhere. All over the seats, the couch, the desk, and the floor. The walls were lines with books shelves, overflowing with books. It was warm and smelled like leather.

"Oh um Julia..." Paton said. "Well we just got married so I kinda forgot. With moving and all." he tried to explain.

Nicholas shrugged it off. "Whatever." he said, not caring all too much. He was happy he had a step-mother now and that his dad was happy. "So where am I going to sleep?" he questioned, looking around the room. He spotted a staircase towards the right of the room. He looked back at his father.

"Oh. Here I'll show you to your room." Paton said as if it was some kind of hotel. He went into the shop and took the two bags Nicholas dropped.

Nicholas grabbed his bags from the truck and they went up the stairs and into a room next to Emma's.

After Nicholas finally unpacked almost all his things and put them where they needed to be, he had to pack again. It was Sunday after all and he had to go to Bloor's Academy tomorrow for his first day of school. After he was done packing his bag, he said goodnight to his father, step-mother, and Emma who had some home shortly before, and went to bed trying to imagine what Bloor's would be like.

* * *

So there it is! If you love it, review! Hate it? Still review!


End file.
